Girl Meets Fangs
by Frutz
Summary: Discover the love story that Lucas and Maya had to go through with all the extra troubles and advantages that being a vampire brings. Frutz the strongest vampire of them all will come to judge them and their story to decide their fate.
1. Frutz The Triforce

*Frutz pov in Main Storyline*

"I need to do some serious thinking about this request" I said. "I cannot let this go through without thinking about the impact it could have on our vampire world. We are at war with the Werewolves, we can't lose too many vampires because of no reason, we are too valuable. That said I will consider it because it's obviously what your hearts desire." I can't and won't let them do it because I know who they really are while they do not, I cannot take the risk of letting the thing that happened to me, happen to them. "I will also make the judgement based of your life decisions and how valuable you have been for the vampire nation. You will see your and your partner's life right before they were turned and till the day you stepped into my castle, here in New Leuven."

Okay so that's a short intro, more will follow soon. It will focus on how Maya and Lucas became vampires, how their relationship develops and some more info about the mysterious Frutz.


	2. Maya Hart the vampire ?

*Farkle Minkus pov in Maya Storyline*

"Maya Hart is so beautiful and sweet and kind, what could the lord possibly want with her?" a confused woman asked. I would also like to know that. I may not have lived long in this town but people seem to think I am a Lord for some reason, so I decided to stay and take some advantage of it, after al nobody questions the actions of a Lord unless he like killed someone in the year 1222. I'm walking around the city's small market to maybe eavesdrop anyone who might be saying something about the King and what he wants with Maya. I know Maya a bit, she is hot and I have thought about turning her, but the rest of the town would notice and she's still too young, I'd have to wait till the 22nd February of this year to turn her according to our vampire King, Frutz. He made a rule about humans having to be at least 22 years old to be turned, he says it makes them evolve faster, they will get wiser and stronger sooner in their vampire lives. He thought it was bullshit but he respected his King's request because the King is 1428 vampire years old and therefore a very wise vampire, but sometimes he questioned his decisions. Farkle concentrated on the beautifully decorated town, there were decorations everywhere, in the trees, on the windows and even on the King's castle. He and the rest of the town hated the King because he mistreated farmers, taking all their food and giving nothing in return. He also took some of his Lord's wives threatening them to take their land and hang their children. The wives always said yes, he was also known to have relationships with underage woman even trying to get Maya when she was only 14 when he has already 18. I'm getting lost in my thoughts again, damn you need to stop doing that Farkle. Suddenly I hear the King in the town's center making an announcement so I go and listen. Right when I arrive I hear the King talking about a wedding announcement, he wants to marry Maya hart on the 22nd February. There will be no other way. Her human birthday will also be her vampire birthday.

*Maya pov in Maya Storyline*

I am looking at the beautiful castle in my home town, New Leuven, then I hear the king making an announcement at the center of our little town, I live there so I don't have to leave the house to hear his speech. He is talking about a marriage. I immediately sarcastically though, who's the lucky lady, then I heard my name. He wants to marry me on the 22nd February. On my birthday. I know I have to do something to get out of the town, but I image the guards will keep a keen eye on me. They're not stupid they also know he's the worst person alive, but he pays them their gold so they don't complain. I then heard a knock on the door, I immediately start to freak out thinking it's one of his guards coming to pick me up to prepare me for the marriage. I decide to open the door considering there's no way of getting out of this. I instead was surprised by seeing Lord Minkus or as he wants me to call him Farkle at my front door. He greeted me by saying I looked beautiful as always and I told him to enter. "To what do I owe the pleasure to meet you my Lord?" He looked at me disappointed and said. "Come on Maya I've told you a million times to not call me Lord Minkus or my Lord." I know it annoys him so I keep doing it every time I see him. "But really Farkle why are you here?" He looked at me like I lost my mind "Haven't you heard Maya? Joshua, the King, wants to marry you. This is terrible." "Calm down Farkle." I gave him a reassuring smile "Everything will be alright." Then he told me to look him straight in his eyes and tell him I really believe that. Even though I'm a pretty good liar, Farkle always knew the truth. "Okay I'll cut the crap, I'm really scared. Can you help me Farkle?" Farkle looks at me seriously now and told me "I can but I'm not sure if you'll like it. I can only tell you if you tell nobody, even not Missy." I think I'll have to agree to whatever his plan is, it's my only choice to save me from the Mad King. "Spill it Farkle, what's your plan. I won't tell anyone." "Good."

Everyone always knew me as this super warm and sweet person, but they never knew the real me. The real me is a person who's broken, can't see the light and would sometimes like to disappear of the earth. My façade worked though, everyone thought I was nice and all while in reality I could be cold as ice. This was great until the King wanted to marry me. Farkle explained me his plan, he wants to turn me into a vampire, so he could fake my death and I could run free, the only problem is that it can only happen at the day of my marriage because of a vampire rule that the person you want to turn has to be 22 for some reason. The person behind that rule must be an idiot, I think. I also am still not 100% sure if I want to become a vampire, sure it sounds cool to become immortal and have sort of superpowers and kill some assholes … never mind, I'll fucking love it. Eternal life here I come.

22nd February, the day where I become a vampire. I am ecstatic but also afraid, what if the guards find Farkle before he can turn me and kill me and/or him in the process. Or what if Farkle gets scared and leaves me behind? "My Lady, are you ready?" I heard one of the guards say. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes" I told them. They then left and I call Farkle to come and turn me. It's an easy process where he has to suck some blood out of me through his fangs and gives me some of his blood. The procedure went relatively easy but there's a problem. Even though Farkle gave me some lessons on being a vampire and using my new powers, I'm still weakened by the procedure of turning into a vampire. "Farkle, I can barely walk. How am I supposed to get the fuck out of here while I can't fucking walk?" He is just standing there, do something you fucking idiot! I hear him screaming run into my arms and so I do exactly that and he speed walks us out of there. The guards sound the alarm but Farkle and I are already out of the castle. I now stand up to a difficult task that I didn't think of before I was turned. What the fuck can I do now? I mean I have no friends except for Farkle, no allies and I know nothing about being a vampire yet. "Farkle, can you help me?" I ask then Farkle stupidly replies "With what?" I then get frustrated "I don't know, maybe being a fucking vampire and actually meeting other vampires to become friends with or something along those lines?" Farkle then realizes he forgot an important part of his plan, actually helping me after becoming a vampire. "Yeah, of course. I'll help you with everything. I'll become your mentor in being a vampire". I was so grateful Farkle is there to help me through this difficult part of my life.

Next part will be about Lucas' turning. I suppose that shall be more interesting than this part. This felt like a filler part to write even though it's pretty important for the plot.


	3. Frutz the King

Frutz the King

*Maya pov in Maya Storyline*

After the events in New Leuven the King, Joshua, instantly went on a hunt to find me and murder anyone who was an accomplice in my escape. Farkle's plan was to make me look fake death for a bit so they wouldn't come to look for me. That failed and now we are here, in New York, as far away as possible from New Leuven as possible in the limited time we had. It's a pretty big town, way bigger than I imagined or than Farkle told me it was. I don't complain though, there are lots of humans to feed of and lots of vampires to become friends with. One of the people I instantly became friends with is Riley the Witch. Riley is one of the most talented witches in the world, she even disguises herself as a sorceress to the humans. She is a brunette, has brown eyes and is tall. She is one of the best-looking people in this town. Farkle and I currently live in a small house here in New York, we didn't plan on staying here but it's been a blast so far and I can't image leaving anytime soon. Unfortunately, we'll have to because the vampire King has commanded every vampire to only stay 10 years at the same place, so humans won't become suspicious. I decide to ask what's so special about this vampire that everyone decided to crown him as the King. "Hey Farkle, why do we have a King, I thought vampires were independent creatures?" He then tells me "Maya, the King is the most powerful and intelligent vampire that has ever lived, he's already over 1000 years old while most of us are only above 200. He's a special kind of vampire, a triforce. Triforce vampires are a combination of humans, vampires and either a witch or a sorcerer." "But wouldn't he be even stronger if he is a werewolf instead of a human?" I asked Farkle, he immediately starts to laugh and says "Maya, vampires and werewolves cannot merge. Even if they could it wouldn't be beneficial for our King, Frutz, anyways. Werewolves can only be defeated by humans or a vampire bite from 200-year-old vampires or older. If he was a vampire, werewolf and sorcerer combo, he could easily be killed by humans." I didn't know that humans easily beat werewolves, that comes surprising to me because I always though humans were the weakest of all the creatures. "But why can't the other triforces match his power?" Farkle then just sighs and starts explaining some more "There can only be 2 triforce alive at the same time." "Then where is the other one?" I asked. "That's quite a sad story to be honest. Frutz used to live together with his wife Sabrina. They ruled the vampire nation together, they were inseparable. Frutz turned Maya into a triforce when she was only 100 vampire years old and they were both equally as strong. She then died, Frutz announced her death and that he'd be running the vampire nation alone, and he has done so very successfully. No details were given about her death weirdly enough though." "So now there is only 1 triforce left? Will he maybe find someone else and turn her into one?" Farkle still looks a bit sad from telling the story, the Queen's death must have hurt the nation gravely, but he started explaining more. "No, he can't. He must wait until his strongest year, which is the year where he'll become 2222 vampire years. If my calculations are correct that year is 2016. He also can't hand his powers to one person completely, that would be too risky. I assume he will give it to a couple, but he hasn't given any details about it whatsoever." I'm now thinking about the King and how and when he's going to give his powers over. I'd love to be a part of the strongest couple in the whole world but that's something that I will not need to worry about for a long time. "Farkle, thanks for the information about the King, but I think I'm going to feed on some pathetic humans." Farkle then reminded me to not kill the humans but to leave a little bit of blood so they will survive but not remember, he also warned me about not dropping any of my blood into his mouth, considering that would turn him into a vampire and I'd have to mentor him.

*The year 1300*

I've been roaming the earth as a vampire for 78 years with Farkle now and I feel like it's time for a change. Then the King made an announcement for a selected group of vampires, the ones he though highly of, for some reason this includes me even though I didn't even know of the King before Farkle told me about him. "All of you who can hear this telepathic message, I have an announcement for you. You will be battling alongside me in the battle against the humans for New Leuven's castle. I have no doubt the werewolves will be fighting alongside the humans as they are they loyal allies, but we shall not be easily defeated and we will take back New Leuven as it was ours 202 years ago. Many vampires died in the old battle and now we shall avenge them." I'm excited because of this news, my first battle as a vampire, sure I've killed tons of humans while Farkle wasn't watching me to save them, but fighting a battle is something different. I will also meet this famous King and fight alongside him in the battle, that is something I'm excited about. I then went to Farkle to ask him how he felt about this battle. "Hey Farkle, how do you feel about this battle, I'm excited because I'll finally meet the King." He looks confused, why does he look confused, did he not expect me in the selected battle team or something? What battle Maya, how do you know about this? Did he sent a telepathic message that I didn't receive?" I'm confused, why would I be in the selected team while Farkle isn't. "Well the message said he only picked a group of vampires that he trusted completely." Farkle seems frustrated "Well why would he trust you and not me, he knows who I am. I have been loyal to him for as long as I can remember. Why would he pick you over me? He never even met you, he doesn't know who you are!" Now I am frustrated as well. "Well there is probably a logical explanation for this Farkle, you should trust our King. You told me yourself that he is a very wise man." "Maya, you either choose him or me." That's all he says, then he leaves to feed on some humans. I know what Farkle means, he says that I either betray the King and stay with Farkle or go away from Farkle and go with the King. I barely even know the King, so this should be easy, but I feel like there is this weird connection I can feel between me and the King, I can't explain it but it's there. That feeling might be the reason that I am selected amongst his trusted vampires. I decide to wait some days before making my final decision.

*2 days later*

I decide to tell Farkle today, I'm going to tell him that I'm going with the King to fight for him and that I hope we can still be friends. He reacts furious. "I told you everything you know, I protected you and now you betray me?! Get out now or I shall kill destroy you, our future meeting won't be as friendly though." I feel like Farkle is being unfair, but I understand him too though. He can't tell me to not fight alongside the King though, he knows I want to fight in that battle.

Okay so this doesn't include Lucas' turning and doesn't include Lucas directly. Next chapter will be about the battle in New Leuven. That chapter also won't include his turning but I suppose the chapter after that will. There will be some hints about the ending in the next chapter.


	4. The fight for New Leuven

The fight for New Leuven

*Maya pov in Main/Maya storyline*

Farkle is an idiot, what can he do against the most powerful vampire in the world? I get lost in my thoughts and accidently bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I tell the random person. The person replied with a familiar voice "It's no problem. Oh, hello Maya, weird seeing you here." I am confused, she knows I live nearby this area. "How is it weird, I live here?" Riley looks confused as well, which confuses me even more. "Well I thought you would be with Farkle, setting up plans to defend the castle in New Leuven against the werewolf attack." What is she talking about, is she making stuff up? "There is no werewolf attack on the castle in New Leuven, the vampire King attempts to take back the castle the vampires lost ages ago." Then it hits me "Farkle is lying to you Riley, he wants to protect the castle to kill the vampire King." Riley is furious now "Farkle would never lie to me Maya. Your betrayal to him will not go unnoticed as I will help him defend the castle against the werewolves and you. I never imagined you betraying your nation and Farkle, but this is how it will be." I hope she realizes that Farkle is lying when she gets there, I like Riley she's a good person, I reckon we could be good friends if we get to know each other. I hope she doesn't get attacked by anyone in the castle, werewolves hate witches.

*3 hours later at the castle*

*Frutz's pov in Main/Maya storyline*

Where is she, she was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago and vampires are never late. "Sir, the woman is here." "Thanks for letting me know Zay. I will handle this" I then walk to the entrance where I see her. "Hello Sabrina, it's nice to finally meet you." She looks confused and answers "It's Maya and the pleasure is all mine, sir." "Oh well, constants and variables." I think out loud, which confuses her even more. But I can't explain it to her. My plan would be destroyed before it got in action.

*Maya pov in Main/Maya storyline*

Why did he call me Sabrina, do I look like his dead wife or something? What did he mean with constants and variables? Frutz then calls me to come to my old house, their main hideout where we plan the attack. 2 other vampires greet me and surprisingly, Riley. She tells me she saw the werewolves defending the castle and now knows that I'm telling the truth. The two vampires are Zay and Mieko. Zay tells me he's Frutz's best friend and one of the stronger vampires in the world, Mieko tells me he is also good friends with Frutz but that he isn't necessarily the strongest vampires, but one of the most loyal and smart ones. I want to introduce myself but I am told that they know more than enough about me. That's weird but I don't think much of it. Maybe Farkle told them stories about me or something. The house hasn't changes since I left New Leuven, I guess nobody wants to live in the house of a girl that turned into a vampire. When I join the table to join the discussion the tactical briefing starts. Frutz is the one who starts explaining the plan. "Okay everyone, taking back the castle will not be a hard task, but if we want to succeed we should all follow the plan. Mieko and Zay will be taking down humans who are in the castle, but only those who want to kill us, if they want to run, let them. Maya, you will distract all the guards, take them to one place and take them all down at the same time so no one can hear them. Riley, you will take care of the defensive spells that the sorcerers put on their humans and I will take on the vampires. We will start preparations around midnight. Before that, you're free to go and do whatever you want but I want you in your positions 2 minutes before midnight." Everyone agrees with the plan and goes off somewhere, but I stay in the house and remember some of my memories as a human.

As the night falls I get into position, I blend in with the crowd of humans and run up to a group of guards pretending to be scared. "OMG I saw a group of vampires coming in our position from the left side of the castle, call in all guards to help kill them." The guards are idiots and they do it, they call the rest of the guards in, I prepared some good acting and lines for it, but whatever, it worked. As they are going into the woods I prepare my fangs and my claws for a mass murder. "Ma'am, we don't see anything. Are you sure you saw the vampires coming here?" Oh, yes, I am very sure." They then all turn around and see me with my fangs and claws. The poor guards stand no chance as they were all instantly killed before they could even think about screaming. I go back into the castle to see Mieko and Zay killing all those who oppose us. Not a lot of humans are that stupid that they want to fight us though, so most of them just run. Frutz engages at every werewolf in the room. There are like 50 werewolves in the room but he has no problem fighting them and he kills them all in 2 minutes. It was impressive, he fought off their attacks with his fangs and then sliced them with his claws, it doesn't sound that special but believe me, when you see it yourself you won't believe your eyes. Especially considering normal vampires must be at least to be 200 years old to even stand a chance to fight one. So, when I saw him fighting 50 at once, with no problem, I was stunned. As told Riley disables all the spells the sorcerers put on humans and werewolves making the fight even easier. As I'm thinking I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see Farkle attacking me.

*Frutz pov in Main/Maya storyline*

I see Farkle coming behind Maya to fight her. I know Maya is probably stronger than him so I let them fight and see what happens, if Maya's losing, I'll just kill the guy.

*Maya pov in Main/Maya storyline*

"Why is he here with only 4 vampires and a witch, Riley, my lover?" He is angered, that's obvious. I don't exactly know why though; I mean it's not that bad that the King didn't choose him right? There are lots of vampires all over the world and he only chose 4 to go with him anyways. "Why are you really mad at Frutz, Farkle? It can't be because of him not choosing you, there are a ton of vampires all over the world and he only chose 4, it isn't surprising that he didn't pick you, you aren't even close to him." "You are right, I am not mad at him for not picking me, I am mad at him because he's an idiot, he always chooses to do these fights with a small group of vampires instead of a bigger group, he could die. The nation would shatter without him looking over to protect the rules. Therefore, I feel like there needs to be a new leader, who is wiser and even more feared than him." "So Farkle, you think you can take him on, that you can kill him? You can't even kill me. Even if you could kill him, people wouldn't fear you. You're just a normal vampire that isn't even that old. They would just gang up on you and kill you." Farkle then lunges at me, I evade his attacks and block some of his slashes with his claws. I then strike back hitting him with my claws, blood is coming from his face and body. Farkle then jumps onto me and tries to bite me with his fangs, I am stronger than him and push him off. I then put him on the ground and put my fangs onto his neck and start sucking the blood out of his body until he doesn't move or breathe. After the fight, I get up and see that I almost killed an innocent human, normally I don't care about killing humans, but this time it feels different. I feel like there is a connection between me and him, one that's slowly fading away every second he is losing blood. I decide that I will save him, I give him some of my blood so he can turn into a vampire instead of dying. I carry him to my old house and leave him to rest and turn, it takes a couple of days to turn, so I don't need to be with him all the time. So, I go to regroup with the rest of the vampires and Riley. The vampires are celebrating the victory by drinking the blood of the humans that died in the fight. The human king of New Leuven is still alive, Frutz is letting him die a slow and painful death because he and the previous kings, were horrible kings, they oppressed, raped and killed their own people. Riley is standing next to Farkle's dead body. I didn't want to kill him but I had to, I hope Riley is not mad at me. "Riley are you ok? I know you loved Farkle." She responded sad "I was hoping you guys didn't have to kill him. I was hoping he would change his mind and realize he was stupid but he didn't. He thought he was stronger than anyone else but in the end, he couldn't even beat you." "I'm sorry Riley. I hope you will be ok, if you want you can come with me and the human to my old house." "That seems nice, I hope we can become friends and go on adventures." "That would be nice, I hope that happens Riley." Riley and I then go to my old house to check up on the human and rest."

I hope you guys like this part, I originally intended the turning to be very different, but I guess this is better. If you guys didn't notice, there are a lot of hints for the ending of the story.

Please comment or whatever so I know you guys like the story or some criticism so I can fix it for the next chapters.


	5. Beep Boop

This story will probably never get updated but I do have an ending I could share with you guys if you want to know it.


End file.
